highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 12 (Season 3, BorN)
"Always, and Forever!" is the twelfth and final episode of the third season of the High School DxD anime. It aired on June 20, 2015. Summary The battle between Issei and Rias continues as Issei becomes unwilling to fight Rias while the manipulated Rias continues her assault. Issei then once again tries to reach to Rias by communicating with her and finally manages to talk her out of her mind control after calling Rias by her name. With the mind control broken, the Scale Mail armor that is corrupting Rias cancels out. Losing it's host, the cursed Juggernaut Drive fragment once again takes Issei's appearance before transforming into the Juggernaut Drive. Back in the human world, the Occult Research Club is sent back to the Kuoh Academy with Irina and Rossweisse tending to them. After a brief discussion with Azazel on the Juggernaut Drive's fragment being used by Loki, the girls start to pray for Issei and Rias' safe return. Inside the Dimensional Gap, Loki's curse, transformed into the Juggernaut Drive, continues its assault on Issei and Rias. Issei, determined to protect Rias, once again dons the Scale Mail armor and through the modification of the Evil Pieces previously done by Ajuka, allows Issei to form two cannons on his Scale Mail as he destroys the curse once and for all. The victory, however, is short lived as the field created by Arthur gets destroyed due to the impact of the battle as both Issei and Rias get swallowed by the Dimensional Gap ending at some unknown dimension with an unknown creature. After that, the two return back to the Dimensional Gap with Great Red arriving and opening up a portal for Issei and Rias to return back to their homeworld. Before heading back, Issei and Rias are seen in another dimension near a seaside and the two of them confess their love for each other. The two are then seen back at the destroyed old school building with no memories of their confession left intact while their friends are feeling happy for their return. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, Issei and the girls welcome the parents back and introduces Rossweisse to them. During nighttime, Issei has a conversation with Ddraig in his dreams regarding the power he used in the Dimensional Gap. He immediately awakes after the dream and finds the girls inside his bed with Rias remaining awake. Issei and Rias then have a brief conversation with each other as Rias finally gets over her troubles. The next day, Rias offers a deal to Rossweisse to become her last Rook bribing her with the benefits of joining the Devil side. After the deal is done, Azazel comes in and informs Issei that his appointment with the Underworld studio is arranged. Few days later, inside the Occult Research Clubroom, Issei and his friends watch the inaugural introduction to the Oppai Dragon song. Stats Original airdate: June 20, 2015 Written by: Tetsuya Yanagisawa Featured Characters Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime Miscellaneous Trivia * Events in this episode don't happen in the Light Novels and is anime-original, but does indeed incorporate a few key moments from it. ** Issei momentarily uses the cannons of the Illegal Move Triaina Bishop armor which Ddraig also later foreshadows at Issei's potential in the within the events of Volume 9. *** Issei using Triaina to defeat Loki's curse is a symbolic meaning for it being a better alternative power up over Juggernaut Drive. ** This episode include moments like Issei calling Rias by her name and the two confessing their love for each other that took place in Volume 10. ** The seaside area within the Dimensional Gap Issei and Rias end up in could also be seen in Volume 20. ** At the end of episode is when Issei and Asia partake in the three-legged race for the school sports festival which takes place at the end of Volume 6. External Links Navigation Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media